Our Love is Here to Stay
by TheNarcoticofSerendipity
Summary: Will was just a normal high school student but when a new red headed girl enrolls at Mckinley his whole world changes.   A/N: This story is AU where Will and Emma are teenagers. Let me know if you'd be interested in a sequal


Our Love is Here to Stay

She walked quietly into the noisy choir room, trying not to draw attention from the other kids. She notices that Mrs. Adler was busy lecturing her glee kids about sectionals so she waits quietly. Once the kids start to leave Emma approaches the teacher and notices a boy looking at her. She tries to ignore him and talks to the teacher than starts to leave, walking to the door.

"Hey wait" the boy runs up to her, stopping her in the door way, "I don't think we've met"

"Um . . . no I don't believe we have I'm new here"

"Well I'm Will Schuester" he offers his hand to her, she shakes it

"I'm Emma Pillsbury; it's nice to meet you Will"

"The pleasure is all mine" he says and leans in, kissing her cheek than leaves, she watches him walk away for a moment, she smiles than goes home.

****

Emma sits down for dinner with her parents that night. She was very quiet; she couldn't stop thinking about Will and the way it felt like her cheek was on fire when he kissed her.

"Emmy, are you okay?" Her mom asks

"What? Y-yeah I'm okay" she says, "I have to do homework" she gets up quickly and goes to her room and sits on her bed. She touches her cheek where Will kissed her than lays down. There's a knock on her door and her mom walks in,

"Emma, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing mom"

"I can tell that you're lying"

She sighs "Fine . . . today at school . . . well there's this guy"

"Ah okay I get it, what's the boy like?"

"That's the thing, I know nothing about him, he was in the room when I went to talk to a teacher and as I was leaving he stops me and introduced himself than kissed me and left, all I know is that his name is Will and he's in the glee club"

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah, I'm so confused" she says, her mom nods "I'm sure it meant nothing, he was probably just being nice"

"Emma it will be okay, get some sleep" she nods and goes to bed.

The morning come far too fast, the sunlight waking Emma from a dreamless sleep, she rolls over and looks at the clock.

"8:00" She mumbles and gets up and goes through her morning routine and hurries to school.

She stands by her locker, grabbing her books, she feels someone tap her shoulder, when she looks there was no one there, she sighs and turns back around and Will was standing in front of her, "Oldest trick in the book, but its still funny" he laughs

"Hi Will"

"Hey there little red" he smiles

"I didn't expect to see you today"

"Why?"

"Well . . . I figured you'd forget about me"

"How can I forget such a beautiful girl?"

She blushes "I-I guess you can't"

The bell rings, Will smiles and pulls out a pen "I have to get to class but . . ." he takes her hand and writes his name and number on it, "We should hang out this weekend" he smiles

"Yeah, that would be cool"

"Call me"

****

When she gets home the house was empty. She notices a note on the table, it read:

_Went to a meeting, be back at 10_

_Money for dinner is on the counter_

_Love you_

_Mom & Dad_

She puts it down and sighs, she sits on the couch and turns the TV on but quickly gets bored, she looks at her phone than looks at the phone number on her arm. She grabs her phone and dials the number, calling it. It rings once. Twice, three times. She was about to hang up but then she hears his sweet voice.

"Hello?" She says nothing, being too nervous to speak, "Hello?" He says again.

"Um, h-hi Will, its Emma"

"Oh hey Em, What's up" he says happily

"Oh nothing, just sitting at my house . . . you said to call you and I know you probably meant on Saturday but I was bored and I wanted to talk to you"

"No its no problem . . . I can come over and keep you company"

"Really, that would be great but you don't have to if you don't want"

"Ill be there in 15 minutes"

"Okay, bye"  
>"Bye"<p>

They hang up. Emma cleans up the house a bit. 20 minutes later the doorbell rings. She runs to the door and opens it.

"Hey Will"

"What's up Em" he hugs her and walks into the house "Nice place"

"Thanks" She smiles

They sit on the couch and Will smiles over at her.

"So . . . Where are your parents?"

"Oh at some meeting for my dads work" she tells him

"What does your dad do?"

"He's a college professor"

"That's really cool, what does he teach?"

"American History"

Will smiles and nods "So you're new to McKinley?"

"Yeah we just moved here"

"From where, anywhere exciting" he asked

She laughs "Not really, just Grundy, Virginia"

"Wow, one small town for another" he laughs

"Yeah . . . I like the small town feel"

"So why'd you move anyway?"

"It's a long story"

"I've got time"

She laughs "Oh okay . . . Well in my old High School I was dating this guy and we dated for a while, he wanted to have sex and I wasn't ready so he got mad and hit me, my mom found out and we moved the next week"

"I'm so sorry . . . That really sucks"

"Yeah, I thought he really loved me"

"I know how being misled feels . . . I just got out of a 3 year relationship with a girl 6 months ago and it was heavy"

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well it's a little hard to explain, she just . . . became mean" he says simply

"Who was she?"

"The head cheerleader, Terri Delmonico"

"I don't like her"

"I don't care for her much either" he laughs

"She and her team of evil bitches pushed me into the lockers Friday and called me Virgin Mary"

"Yep that sounds like Terri, mean and not too bright" He says, she laughs and smiles at Will, "Look if she gives you anymore trouble tell me and ill talk to her, she's not as intimidating as she seems"

"Really because she seems pretty damn intimidating'

He laughs "You'll learn to ignore her, she only has one setting and that's Bitch"

They smile at each other, "Hey, I know this is very off topic but did you understand the Spanish homework?"

"Like I wrote it myself" he laughs "What's troubling you little red?"

She smiles at the nickname and gets up to get her Spanish book from her bag. She comes back and sits next to him, opening the book to the right page. "Okay so I don't get what I have to do here" she tells him, pointing to one of the exercises.

"Oh okay for this you just pick which word fits best out of the two words given"

"Oh . . . okay, I feel dumb now" She laughs a little

"Don't feel dumb, I've been taking Spanish for a long time"

"Really"

"Yeah, for about 6 years"

"Wow that's kind of crazy"

He laughs "Here give it a try"

She looks down at the paper and reads it silently, thinking through the answer than circles one unsurely than looks up at him, Will smiles "That's right, see you can do this" he says

"Thanks Will,you're a great teacher"

"Thanks, I actually want to be a teacher if the Broadway thing doesn't work out"

"You want to be on Broadway?"

"Yeah, always have, it's a pipe dream I know but everyone has a dream" He laughs

"Yeah, everyone has a dream"

"What's yours?"

"What"

"What's you're dream?"

She wanted to say that her dream had already come true since he was sitting there with her, she wanted to say that her dream was for him to kiss her, for him to love her but she didn't, she couldn't, instead she said "I . . . I don't know"

"That's not an answer" he laughs "Come on you have to have something"

"I don't know, I've always liked helping people, I want to be a guidance councilor for teenagers, you know like in a High School, it's kind of stupid"

"It's not stupid, that's really cool, Em"

She smiles and blushes a bit "You think so?"

"Yeah I really do" he smiles, she smiles back "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little"

"Do you want to go out to eat or something?"

"Sure but I don't really know any places here"

"Don't worry, I know a great place"

"Okay, let me get my purse and we can go"

"Alright awesome" he stands up and gets his shoes back on, waiting for her

****

They pull into the car park at the restaurant; BreadstiX was packed, as usual. Will gets out of his car and moves quickly to the other side to open Emma's door.

"Oh thank you, Will" she smiles

"It's no problem at all" He says as he offers his hand to help her out of the car.

They walk into the restaurant and wait to be seated. The young, bubbly blonde waitress walks over. "How many"

"Party of 2" Will answers

"Right this way" She says and leads them to a cozy booth near the back of the restaurant. They sit down across from each other and look at their menus silently for a moment.

"Do you know what you want?" Will asks politely

"Um yeah I think so"

"Okay great" Will waves the waitress over "okay I think we're ready to order." They order and the waitress quickly scribbles them down in her note pad than nods and walks to the kitchen.

Emma looks at Will "so . . . you're very talented"

"What?"

"I saw you singing in Glee the day we met"

"Oh Glee right, thanks I've been performing since I was really little"

"You have?"

"Yeah since I was 5 or 6"

"That explains why you're so amazing" she compliments and he blushes. They sit and talk like this, words flowing easily between them, when their food comes they eat.

"So what's _your_ family like?" she asks him "I mean since I told you about mine"

"Well I have a little sister named Sarah and we live with my parents and grandpa. My dad is a Lawyer and my mom is a Kindergarten teacher, that's really it"

"Wow, big family"

He laughs "Yeah"

After dinner Will pays for dinner and he and Emma walk out. Will reaches over and takes Emma's hand. She looks up at him, their eyes meeting and he smiles at her, she smiles back. They walk around a little, joined hands swing between them. The go back to her house, it being well past 10 o'clock and her parents were guaranteed to be wondering where she was and why she didn't leave a note. They walk into the house, her parents' voices echoing from the kitchen.

"Your parents are home" Will points out

"Yeah they are" she smiles

Her parents walk into the living room, "Emma you're home" her mother says

"Yeah I'm here"

"Where were you?" Her father asks, looking at Will

"I went out to eat with Will" she says, motioning to her friend. They nod

"Hello Sir, ma'am" Will says offering his hand, "I'm Will Schuester"

"Hello William, I'm Rose Pillsbury and this is my Husband Rusty"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He flashes his boyish smile

"So, Will how did you and Emma meet?" Her father asks him

"We met at school, after one of my Glee rehearsals" he tells them

"Daddy, Will and I are going to go upstairs and hang out some" She says, taking Wills hand and pulling him away from her parents and up the stairs

"Keep the door open" Her father shouts

Once in her room they crack the door slightly and lay on her bed, listing to music and talking, getting to know each other better. Will scoots closer to Emma; she smiles and copies his movements, moving even closer. Will smiles and places his hand on her cheek than leans in, kissing her lips softly. Emma returns the kiss eagerly, their lips moving together, the passion building between them. Wills was the first to pull away, his lungs burning for air. He looks deep into her eyes and smiles bright, "Wow . . . that was . . . wow!" he laughs a little

"Yeah…" She smiles, looking deep into his eyes than kissing him again, this time the kiss was slower, loving. Wills hand cupped her cheek gently. They part once again and both smile.

"Em . . . Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he says, still on some sort of high from the kiss

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"A Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack"

"Oh my god, I'd love to be your girlfriend Will!"

"Awesome" he smiles, kissing her for a third time, not parting until there was a knock on the semi opened door. The two jump away from each other, looking toward the door as her mom peeks in.

"William it's getting late, you should get home" She says sweetly

"Okay Mrs. Pillsbury" He smiles. Will gets up, slipping his shoes back on and grabbing his coat. He and Emma walk hand in hand down to the front door.

"Thanks for coming over" She says

"Thanks for the invite" he smiles, Will pulls her into a bear hug, his substantially larger body engulfing her petite frame in love and warmth. He kisses her once more than pulls away and looks at her parents, "Thank You for letting me hang out, I hope it wasn't too much of a bother"

"Of course, you're welcome here anytime Will" Her father says

"Drive safe" Her mother adds; He nods and smiles at Emma before leaving

****

In the weeks following Will and Emma's first real kiss they had been inseparable, you couldn't find one with out the other right beside them. It was a late Saturday morning and Will and Emma were lounging on her couch, Emma snuggled close to Will as they watched a movie and drank coffee. They were chatting about school when Emma's phone beeps, indicating the arrival of a new text message. She opens her phone, reading the message from her best friend from her old high school, Tori Hayden.

_**Text; From Tori/: Hey gurl, **_

_**What's up? I came down to Lima to **_

_**Visit you, mind if I came over?xoxox**_

Emma squeals in happiness, provoking a bemused look from Will.

"What's going on Red?" he asks

"My best friend came to visit" she squeals more

"I thought that _I_ was your best friend" He says in mock offense

"You're my best _boyfriend"_

"Ahhh that sure clears things up" He laughs

"Do you mind if she comes over?"

"Of course not Em, she's you're best friend, I'd love to meet her"

"Yay" She says and quickly sends a reply

_**Emma: Of course I don't mind**_

_**But my new boyfriend is here so it won't be**_

_**Just us but don't worry he's cool. My address is**_

_**1135 S Main st. See you soon Hun xoxox**_

Several minutes later there's a knock on the door, Emma jumps up to get it. At the door was a tall, beautiful blonde girl with crystal blue eyes and a bright smile. Emma and the girl hug for the longest time than break away.

"Tori, this is my boyfriend Will, Willy this is my best friend Tori" Will stands up and offers his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma has told me so much about you" He smiles

"All good I hope" she laughs, he nods. The three sit on the couch.

Will smiles at Tori, "So you went to high school with Emma in Virginia?"

"Yep, we've been friends since middle school" She smiles at Emma

"That's great"

"How did you and Emma meet?"

"She walked into one of my glee rehearsals and we got to talking" he says

"You know you look kind of familiar"

"Maybe you've seen me in Virginia, The glee club goes there ever year around this time right before sectionals, what school did you go to?"

"Grundy High School" Will started to laughs "What's funny?"

"Oh nothing just that school's glee club is my clubs rival"

"Oh… wow" Emma says

"Yeah we go down there every year and perform to give them a little scare before sectionals."

"When are sectionals?" Emma asks

"Next weekend, we're leaving Sunday, you should come Em"

"Okay, I think I can do that" she smiles

****

The days leading to the glee club leaving for Grundy were packed with rehearsals and chaos. They get their things loaded onto the bus and take their seats. After nearly 7 hours in a cramped bus, the whole glee club was ready to kill one another. They pull up in front of the hotel and unload their things. They each get their key cards and scurry off to their rooms.

Emma and Will go to their room, hand in hand. "So . . . you wanna take a walk? Maybe show me around a bit?"

"I'd love to" She giggles slightly. They freshen up than head out. They walk through the snow cover streets, Emma telling stories from her childhood as they walk. They walk into the park, to a lake that was frozen over.

"It's nice here" Will says

"Yeah, I miss it a little"

"Well hello Pillsbury" A voice says from behind them before Will can respond, they turns around.

"Shit" Emma curses under her breath, "What do you want Andrew?"

"Andrew? Your ex Andrew?"

"The very one" he walks over

"Please just leave" Emma pleads

"Why would I do that?" Andrew says

"Because she told you to" Will says

"You talk real tough for a song and dance man" Andrew insults

"You know nothing about me"

"I know that you're one of those McKinley Glee pricks"

"You better watch what you say"

"Or what"

"Or ill kick your ass" Will says

"Both of you just stop it!" Emma says "Will let's leave" Will nods and they walk away, Will glaring at Andrew as they walk past him.

They walk in silence than Will pulls her to sit on a bench, "Hey im sorry that I lost my temper back their"

"It's fine" she says

"No, it's not, I don't want to be like that, you mean a lot to me"

"You mean a lot to me too, Will"

"I know and because of that I want you to have this" he takes his class ring off and hands it to her, she looks at it than him, "I can get down in one knee is you want" he laughs

"No, this is perfect, thank you Will, id love to wear your ring" She smiles and Will slides it onto her finger.

"Perfect fit" he says than kisses her, she kisses back, "Come on, let's get inside before we freeze" he says when they break away, she nods.

****

Saturday all the glee clubs gathered at the concert hall there in Grundy, Will's club was last this year and he was extremely nervous. The first group had already performed, singing a mash-up if 'Rumour has it' and 'somebody like you', both by Adele. Next was Gundy High. They get on stage and sing the songs that were on McKinley's set list, the kids were shocked and pissed.

"I can't believe they stole our songs!" Will says, hitting the wall

"Well we're screwed, we'll never win now" One of the boys says

"Hey stop being negative, Will, Valerie do you think you improvise?" Mrs. Adler says

"Of course" Valerie says, Will nods

The kids discuss a little than make up a quick and easy dance routine before their turn to perform. Grundy's glee kids get off stage, walking past Will and the others.

"Better luck next year" Say one guy

The Mckinley kids get on stage and some slow music starts, Will and Valerie imerge from the group.

_**[Will]**__  
><em>_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed__  
><em>_'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart__  
><em>_I tore it apart__  
><em>_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence__  
><em>_And no woman in the world deserves this__  
><em>_But here I am, asking you for one more chance___

_**[Valerie]**__  
><em>_Can we fall, one more time?__  
><em>_Stop the tape and rewind__  
><em>_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade__  
><em>_'Cause there is nobody else__  
><em> 

_**[Group]**__  
><em>_It's gotta be you__  
><em>_Only you__  
><em>_It's got to be you__  
><em>_Oh, Only you___

_**[Will]**__  
><em>_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles__  
><em>_When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was__  
><em>_You've almost had enough__  
><em>_And your actions speak louder than words__  
><em>_And you're about to break from all you've heard__  
><em>_Don't be scared, I ain't going no where___

_**[Valerie]**__  
><em>_I'll be here, by your side__  
><em>_No more fears, no more crying___

_But if you walk away__  
><em>_I know I'll fade__  
><em>_'Cause there is nobody else___

_**[Group]**__  
><em>_It's gotta be you__  
><em>_Only you__  
><em>_It's got to be you__  
><em>_Oh, Only you___

_**[Will]**__  
><em>_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?__  
><em>_One more, one more, can we try?__  
><em>_One more, one more time__  
><em>_I'll make it better__  
><em>_[All, Zayn leading voice]__  
><em>_One more, one more, can we try?__  
><em>_One more, one more,__  
><em>_Can we try one more time to make it all better?___

_**[Group]**__  
><em>_'Cause it's gotta be you__  
><em>_Its gotta be you__  
><em>_Only you__  
><em>_Oh, Only you___

_It's gotta be you__  
><em>_Only you__  
><em>_It's got to be you__  
><em>_Oh, Only you_

The song ends and the music fades, the crowd was screaming and cheering for them. Grundy's kids were shocked, mad and scared all rolled into one hilarious facial expression. Lights turn off than flash back on as upbeat music starts and the group begins dancing to their second song. The boys of the group started the song.

_**[Will]**_

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_**[Group]**__  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful_

_**[Justin]**_

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_**[Group]**__  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful_

_**[Girls]**__  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>

_**[Will]**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful_

_**[Group]**__  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful_

Everyone was on their feet at the end, amazed by the group. The teams gave the judges time to pick a winner. Will and the kids stood together, waiting nervously.

"You were amazing; I can't believe that was improved!" Emma says

"Me either" Mrs. Adler says

The teams are called back to the stage for the results. The first team than performed was eliminated and left the stage, leaving it to McKinley and Grundy.

"And the winners of the 2011 Sectionals competition and the team moving on to Regionals are . . ." The main judge pauses for anticipation "The McKinley High New Directions from Lima, Ohio!" They are handed the trophy, all the kids jumping around in happiness, some of the guys rubbing it in the other teams faces. Will jumps off the stage and runs to Emma, scooping her up into his arms, hugging her.

"I'm so proud of you"

"I couldn't have done it without you"

"I love you"

"I love you you, more than you know" He says and they share a passionate kiss as the noise of the celebration slowly fades to white noise


End file.
